


Мадонна Сан-Каэтану

by gokuderpules



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Brazil, Catholicism, Light Angst, M/M, Post-World War II, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokuderpules/pseuds/gokuderpules
Summary: Середина XX века, небольшой бразильский городок. Денис - футболист-эмигрант русского происхождения, раньше живший в Испании, но вынужденный бежать оттуда из-за репрессий, а Марио - скромный приходской священник со своими тайнами и с тяжелейшим грузом на душе.
Relationships: Denis Cheryshev/Mário Fernandes
Kudos: 13





	Мадонна Сан-Каэтану

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AhPuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhPuch/gifts).



> Таймлайн - примерно конец 1940-х, в Испании после войны ужесточился диктаторский режим Франко, а в Бразилии уже установилась Вторая республика и идёт медленное восстановление после военной диктатуры Варгаса. 
> 
> Коллажик: https://pp.userapi.com/c846120/v846120453/9b088/IrS_l58HkfU.jpg

В церкви Сан-Каэтану четыре капеллы. Три из них — старые, и из них хочется только убежать поскорее, лишь бы на тебя не давила эта поблекшая, потрескавшаяся роскошь, лишь бы не смотрели на тебя из лепных облаков жутковато-кукольные путти. Четвертая капелла, светлая и воздушная, среди этого великолепия кажется настоящим раем небесным — и, похоже, только её здесь и можно назвать хоть сколько-нибудь обжитой.

Денис осторожно встаёт со скамьи, поморщившись от гулкого скрипа. Акустика здесь такая, что слышно каждый шаг, а на мессе и вовсе можно оглохнуть — Денис и не думал, что после органа может три дня закладывать уши, пока не пришёл сюда в прошлое воскресенье. Он подходит к перегородке последней капеллы и останавливается, притаившись — не хочет нарушать уединение человека в сутане, стоящего на коленях перед маленькой, почти игрушечной статуэткой девы Марии на простеньком алтаре. Бразильское солнце, пробиваясь сквозь витражное окно, золотит непослушные кудри, и Денису в какой-то момент кажется, что этот человек сам — часть капеллы, часть этого произведения искусства, и без него она будет казаться неоконченной и пустой.

Странное чувство охватывает его всякий раз, едва он переступает порог. Кажется, будто время остановилось, а вся Вселенная сжалась до этого крохотного идиллического мирка, созданного неизвестным мастером, расписавшим эти молчаливые стены — нет, не мастером, а гением, не иначе. До мирка, в котором есть джунгли и диковинные цветы, мирные сельские пейзажи, самолёты в небе и даже футбольное поле; а посередине, под окном, нарисован крест — не распятие с мёртвым Христом, а просто тёмный крест, увитый терновником и лилиями.

— Красиво, — шепчет Денис, не в силах оторваться от рисунков, от этих плавных, завораживающих линий, и стоящий рядом священник скромно улыбается.

Денис знает, что его зовут Марио, что почему-то все, кто приходит к нему за советом или исповедью, обращаются к нему по имени и на «ты», а не «падре», что его родители держат постоялый двор по соседству с домом родителей Дениса, а сам он мастерски играет в футбол. А ещё Денис знает, что Марио каждый день тихо молится именно в этой капелле, прежде чем стемнеет — почему-то именно на закате — и иногда во время молитвы нет-нет, да и уронит слезу.

А Марио, кажется, знает всю подноготную Дениса, хотя тот ему и не исповедовался. Марио знает, что Денис каждый день приходит в эту церковь, не будучи верующим, что Денис приехал из Рио-де-Жанейро, а в Рио — из Мадрида, откуда он успел вывезти семью буквально перед началом новых репрессий, и что родины у Дениса, фактически, не осталось — ни в советской России, ни в франкистской Испании. Марио не знает подробностей его биографии, но прекрасно, может быть, лучше, чем кто-либо другой, понимает одно: в Сан-Каэтану Дениса привёл не праздный интерес, а глубокое одиночество и желание хоть немного побыть там, где ему не будут мерещиться крики и выстрелы.

Они играют вместе по вечерам, когда бредящие футболом бразильские мальчишки уже разойдутся по домам, освободив пустырь за церковью, на котором, несмотря на суховеи, растёт трава — каким-то Божьим чудом, не иначе. Может быть, действительно сам Господь зачем-то столкнул вместе на краю света двух людей, которые когда-то играли в футбол профессионально, до того, как карьеру одного прервала трагическая случайность, а карьеру второго — репрессии и война?

— Ты пришёл спросить совета? — слова Марио звучат не как вопрос, а как утверждение.

— Да, но не у тебя. — У неё? — Марио кивает на деревянную куклу. У неё уже потемнело лицо, и нос отвалился от старости, зато по-прежнему блестят на нимбе маленькие золотые звёзды, и Марио зовёт её Nossa Senhora Imaculada — Незапятнанная.

Денис опускается рядом с ним на колени и безмятежно улыбается — наверное, впервые за многие годы.

— Иногда это становится нужно и атеистам. Ты ведь наверняка спрашивал Её о том же самом?  
Марио кивает.

— Да. И, кажется, душа у меня после этого перестала болеть. Отпустило. Может быть, Она действительно сказала мне — люби и не бойся?

— Надеюсь, что это так, — Денис молитвенно складывает руки и закрывает глаза.

Марио кивает, пытаясь унять стук заходящегося от волнения сердца. Кажется, ему ещё придётся привыкнуть к этому странному чувству, когда тебя больше ничто не гнетёт и не гложет — ни воспоминания, ни сомнения, ни угрызения совести; когда ты наконец-то нашёл долгожданное утешение — пусть не в молитве и вере, а во вполне земной любви. Может быть, действительно дело было в какой-то магии этого места, этой капеллки, ради которой Денис Черышев после всех скитаний решил остаться в маленьком, грязном бразильском городке, именно здесь найдя новую родину, — словно сам Бог направил его сюда, чтобы Марио Фернандес, грешный сын Его, не замкнулся окончательно в своём горе и не сошёл с ума?

С одной из стен, в росписи которых Марио когда-то вложил всё своё сердце, весело улыбались, бегая по маленькому футбольному полю, десять игроков сборной Бразилии, и казалось, будто они действительно машут ему откуда-то с неба.

Оттуда, куда унёс их роковой вечерний рейс, на который Марио опоздал.

**Author's Note:**

> Сан-Каэтану стал частью городской агломерации Сан-Паулу уже после индустриального бума 1950-х, но в 1940-х, как я понимаю, он был ещё вполне самостоятельным небольшим городком, сильно зависящим в экономическом плане от завода "General Motors" и, надеюсь, вписывался в атмосферу, которую я хотел передать - атмосферу ленивого, чуть провинциального католического юга. Церковь в Сан-Каэтану я выдумал с нуля, потому что те церкви, которые там есть - архитектурное фуфло. Вдохновлялся латиноамериканским иезуитским барокко, с которым меня познакомила Цуняша (мечтал написать об этом научную статью, но написал фичок про футболистов сборной России, с кем не бывает), а также наивным искусством XX века - чтобы примерно представить себе стиль росписей, посмотрите картины Анри Руссо и бабушки Мозес.  
> Факт гибели сборной в авиакатастрофе полностью выдуман; навеяно историей гибели оркестра Карлоса Гарделя и спасения юного Астора Пьяццоллы, в будущем - великого аргентинского тангеро, который должен был лететь с ними, но его не пустили родители, и он единственный не разбился.


End file.
